Race through life
by JebbieChan
Summary: Ichigo is a motorracer and Rukia, a normal school kid, meets him one day. She has a brother, Byakuya who forbids her everything with high speed. What will happen if they start to like each other as more than a friend? [IchiRuki] [First FanFic! R&R please]
1. Meet: Ichigo

OMG!! First story!!! Hope you like it!!

Imangine; Our heroes are Shinigami-powerless. Ichigo became a motorracer and Rukia a normal school kid, meets him one day. She has a brother, Byakuya who forbids her everything with high speed. What will happen if they start to like each other as more than a friend?

Disclaimer: Bleach is form Kubo Tite, not mine sadly.

I'm Dutch, sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

She was always alone. Abandoned by all the other girl and boys in her class. No, the entire school. Only because she was different from the other girls, she was more… … Boyish. Many people called her a tomboy, she'd never care about what they thought. She was who she was. But somehow she slowly started to feel lonely, she realised that when she sat alone on the roof of the school in the lunch break. Just as always, but she only now felt the loneliness. _Why? _She asked herself, while playing with a lock of her raven like hair, _Why am I feeling so lonely? Am I that kind of… … Maybe forgotten? Can it be-_ She couldn't finish her thought, when she heard a loud bang, she ran downstairs.

She saw a guy, probably only a year or so older than she was. He looked like he was in pain, he leaned against the wall of the school and had a few scratches on his forehead, which she only notice because his spiky, bright orange hair, which got her attention. Strangely she noticed everyone walked in a large arc around him, looking like they all knew him and he was certainly not a nice person in their eyes. Had she missed an important fact about him? Or were their eyes too closed to see he had pain? All she saw was that he probably needed some help, so she ran towards him.

"Ho, missy, are you sure you dare to get any closer?" He said teasing.

"I-I guess so.." She said surprised by his words, "I shouldn't know why not.. Could you tell me?"

"Because I seem to be scary." He didn't knew why everyone thought so either, he was just himself. Though he knew he was reckless and kinda strange. Sometimes, only sometimes!

"Yeah, me too." She said softly no expecting him to hear it, but he did. She knew it as he looked rather surprised.

"You? Why?" He was being just inquisitive.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer! I'm trying to act kinda interested here!" She giggled.

"Okay, okay," She said trough the giggles, "It's just that I don't know why I would be scary. They call me a stubborn tomboy or so, but that's it. Not scary if you ask me." The giggles were gone. Totally gone. No more reasons to laugh. It was just the rude truth.

"You don't look like a tomboy.." He said, realising she was really the only one daring to come closer, "Though, you might have the nerves of one.." By saying that he reminded her why she actually came.

"Oh, right! Um, I'm Kuchiki Rukia and I came to look if you needed some help, actually…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. And thanks but I don't need help." Ichigo tried to stand up, but a terrible pain in his leg hindered that. He was about to fall back on the ground as the felt an arm under his and another one around his waist. He was surprised, again, when he saw the little girl holding him up. She was about thirty centimetre shorter than he was, but still she had the strength to keep him up and didn't seem like she using her full strength at all.

"You do, idiot." Rukia said, looking at his wounded leg, "How did you get injured?"

"None of your business. And don't call me idiot, idiot!" He replied.

"If you don't tell me, I can't help you.."

"My motorcycle crashed, no more details!" He mumbled.

"You have a motor?" She said excited, "Where is it?"

"There, dumb ass, can you look?" He pointed at a red motor, crashed, as he said, and smashed against a tree at least five metres away from them. She really adored it but wondered what make it was, she just couldn't recognised it. So she asked.

"What make is it?"

"What? You like it? It's the Ichigo-make! Made for me only!" He said proud that she liked his own, personal motor. She surely liked it! She was impressed that he had a own motor, and wanted to ask him why, but by staring at it she realised something.

"But.. You flew from totally over there to here and hit the wall?"

"Yeah, you could call it like that."

The school bell rang.

"Oh! Forgotten! I have to take you to the school-doctor. He will bandage you and I'll have to go to my class!" She shocked as she noticed she still carried him, "Can you walk? A bit, just slowly!?"

"Can you carry me, Shorty? I can walk on my own as well!"

"No you can't! I can hold you up without any problems! Now just move on! AND I'M NOT SHORTY!"

He wanted to shout back, but he somehow couldn't find the strength to, "Alright.." He sighed and made a pace, it didn't hurt that much, so he just walked trough. Sometimes he stopped for a moment but he didn't show any pain. They said nothing any more and went to the school's doctor office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second bell rang and the teacher, Ochi Misato, entered the class local. She checked if everyone was back in class.

"Hmm. Does anyone know where Kuchiki is?"

"Ah, our tomboy hang out with that motor-crosser, Ichigo, he might have kidnapped her, Ochi-sensei!" The whole class started to laugh at the comment from Abarai Renji.

"I see, she'll be back soon.." Their teacher said, making them all stop laughing and continued with the lesson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Kuchiki-san! Who did you bring?" Said the doctor when Rukia came inside with a, for him, unknown boy on her shoulders.

"Hello Hanatorou! This is Ichigo, his motorcycle crashed near here, so I thought you might take a look at his injuries." She explained.

"Of course. Put him on the bed." Hanatorou walked to a closet and took some doctor-stuff, which neither Rukia nor Ichigo really trusted. He hated doctors, so did she but she knew Hanatorou was trustable. Much to their relief Hanatorou put that back and took another box with some bandages in it. Rukia helped Ichigo on the bed ignoring the many times he said he could do it himself. Hanatorou smiled as he watched the two. Rukia sat down on a wooden chair while Hanatorou checked Ichigo and bandaged his wounds.

"You know you can go to your class now." Ichigo said.

"I know, but I don't."

"Why not? I can make it on my own now, thanks."

"You're way to stubborn to make it on your own without doing something stupid to open your wounds again."

"Ts, not true…"

"True!"

"Children go fight somewhere else, I'm done with the bandages."

"Yeah, thanks you too."

"No problem, that's what doctors are for!.."

"Thank you anyway, Hanatorou." Said Rukia, and she walked to the door, "And Ichigo if you can do everything on your own, try to walk than.." Ichigo tried, with a face showing no emotion or pain, he walked toward Rukia and they walked away.

"You see, no problem!" He said.

"I see… … Where do you live? And how about your motor?"

"Oho, who says your coming with me?"

"I do!"

"Won't your class miss you?"

"No, except Ochi-sensei no one would even care."

"Well.., Okay.. I live in the house with the clinic next to it. It's pretty nearby, maybe you know it?"

"I guess so… I guess it's even pretty near my house… And you motor? I mean how do you get it home?"

"Don't know. I don't even know what's wrong with it."

"Let's go take a look then.."

"What? Can you repair it or something?"

"Maybe, yes I can.." She stood on her toes planning to sprint to the motor, but then she realised that Ichigo couldn't run like that, "Right, let's walk to your motor…"

"O-okay…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!! Still hoping you liked it!!

When I re-read it it looked more like a dialogue than a story. Funny (not really) My teachers always said the same when I wrote a story for school.

I'll try to make it more story-like the next chapter!!

Review please!


	2. Meet: Knowledge

Disclaimer: Bleach is still not mine, still sadly. And I'm still Dutch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, it has just a incinerated cable in the controlling system. Have you been driving way too fast or so?" Said Rukia as she had checked why Ichigo's motor had crashed.

"Yeah, I kinda do always," He explained, "Can you repair it?"

"You can't? I can!"

"Hey, I'm a crosser not a mechanic!"

"Crossers usual fix their own motors!"

"Well, I can't! Damn repair that thing!"

"Why would I?"

"Because… Can you drive? If you can and you fix it, you may drive it."

"Yes, may I?"

"If you fix it!"

"Back in a minute, I'm going to the technology class, to borrow some spanners and a laser." She ran into the school and was back before he could think; _I'm good, Now hope she doesn't kill my motor._

_Some minutes later_

"Done!!"

"Are you sure?" He raise his eyebrow, looking at his motorcycle.

"Yeah, why not?"

"It was just,.. so fast."

"Ah, thanks, but it's really done. I'll bring these back and than I'm back to crossss…" She said while running to the technology class, imitating a motor.

She ran across the hallways, next to the technology class was the science class where Rukia's classmates had lesson now. Rukia slipped past the window and open door hoping no one would see her. On the way to the technology class it worked but on the way back she could barely escape the look from Renji, who was staring outside form boredom. He never understood science. In a moment he looked to the other side of the class she quickly slipped out the school again.

"I'm back!" She yelled at Ichigo, waving.

"I see and hear.." He mumbled.

"Said something?" Rukia looked way less happy as she was when she just came back. She did heard him.

"No no, you're just a bit noisy." He said careful.

"I'm just happy that I may drive on that motor of yours." She walked toward the motor and took it up with one hand, "Now may I?"

"If you're careful, go and be back in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes, eh? Enough!" She jumped on the motor, grabbed the helm from the floor and drove away before Ichigo could say anything. She drove faster and faster, then disappeared for his view. He sat on a bench near the school and five minutes after she left he could hear the school bell rang. The students ran out the school. All happy school was over and hurrying home. Ichigo noticed some shadows above him, he looked up and saw five students staring down at him.

"What?" He said.

"What did you do with tomboy?" One with brown hair said, his hair hang to his shoulders, which didn't give him a really smart look.

"Nothing. She helped me a bit, that's it." He said understanding that he was talking about Rukia, he thought they were probably in her class and just wondering where she has been all noon.

"And where is she now?" Another one asked. A girl with dark spiky hair. She looked more like a tomboy than Rukia, he thought.

"Somewhere there," He pointed in the way she had gone on his motor, "On _my_ motorcycle." He added.

"You let her go on your motorcycle?" The girl asked with a strange look on her face. Like she didn't believe him.

"I guess she did, you know she likes motorcycles a lot." A shy girl with darker orange hair than he self and pretty big breast said.

"Orihime.." The other girl said annoyed, her hands on her hips.

"You'd better listen to her!" Some one on a red motorcycle was suddenly behind them, Ichigo recognised her because of the motor. She stepped from the motor and took the helm from her head. The five just then saw it was Rukia. "He did nothing."

"So you can really drive those things."

"Yes, Keigo. Of course I can. Now go!!"

Keigo sighed and they walked away.The others followed.

"Sorry for them.. They're in my class." She said to Ichigo. He nodded and stood up.

"I go home." He said taking his motor and helm from her.

"Can you drive with your leg in those bandages?"

"We'll see." He sat down on his motor but his right leg, the one in the bandages, couldn't move far enough to reach the ground, he usual used his right leg to keep his weight on, "Well with one leg on the floor, must be doable."

"No way! I'm not going to let you fall again 'cause you can't reach the ground! Let me drive, you sit on the back." She could see he sat unstable and just didn't want him to fall again.

"No way yourself! I'm not going to sit on the back of _my_ motor with a girl on the front! I have a reputation, you know!?"

"Okay, then I go at the back to keep the balance between right and left." As he used only his left foot to keep his weight, he would fall. She knew it. She could tell that with his fast way of driving he would be unable to keep balance with only one leg.

"Okay, but keep yourself quiet. And don't fall off! I've got only one helm and no time to take you to a hospital."

"Hey, you've a clinic at your house!"

"Yes, but there's no change I'll let you stay there!"

"I won't fall… If I had something to hold onto…"

"Guess there's no other choice… Hold my jacket or something…"

"What?" She turned totally red, "Um.. O-okay.."

She sat behind him and they drove away. She held his jacket tightly because he drove even faster than she had done. As they drove with full speed over a little crack in the road, she flew up and grabbed him around his waist to do not fall off. He shocked a bit and he had fallen if there wasn't the weight of a little girl at the back.

She quickly let go of his waist, "I told you that you would fall with only one leg!" She said to avoid the subject that she just held his waist for a moment.

"Yes, you did." He said annoyed and also ignoring her arms were around his waist, he actually enjoyed the moment, but there was no way he would show that! It was just the feeling of warm, feminine arms what he liked, it had nothing to deal with her! Definitely not!

They came at his house.

"Now go! Before someone sees you here!" He commanded her.

"Okay, okay! Nice to meet you too, bye bye!" She walked away.

"Oh, I-I didn't mean…"

"I know, it's your reputation, no?" Rukia interrupted him.

"Yes and my perverted father.." He mumbled, she only half heard it.

"Bye!" She yelled over her shoulder as she already ran away to her house. He smiled at her running away, she was fast.

"Bye!" He yelled back, not sure if she would hear it. He walked inside the garage, placed his motor and went in the house.

"Ichi-nii?!! Who was the girl?" His younger sister, Yuzu, asked directly when he entered.

"Huh, who?" Damn had she saw Rukia?

"The girl you talked to, just a minute ago!?"

"Oh, she! She is Kuchiki Rukia. She helped me with a little problem with my motor." He was always nice to his sisters Yuzu and Karin, but sometimes he'd better not tell everything to Yuzu, she talked way too much. Especially to his father, Isshin, who would direct after she told him break his door down to annoy him with it.

"Kuchiki, he? I've heard that before! Don't they live about two streets away from here?" She also knew too many people.

"I don't know. Could be."

"You don't know? How does that come?" Too inquisitive.

"I met her today. She helped me and that's all." Not wanting any more question, he walked to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Still too dialogue-like!

I'll do my best to make the next chapter a real chapter! I promise, no I swear!

The title of this chapter is pointing at Rukia's knowledge of motorcyles, by the way.

Anyway, hope you liked it. Review please!


	3. Meet: School

Another chapter from my story. It's crap, I'm getting a writers block (Do you english people call it like that? In Dutch we would.) HELP!!

Anyway enjoy what I've got here!

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does. I'm only a silly dutch girl --.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Rukia, you're late." Her brother, Byakuya, was a pretty strict man since their parents' dead, "You've not been racing or something alike, did you?" They died in a car accident and now he forbids Rukia everything which has to deal with cars, motorcycles etc. though he knows she actually likes the speed.

"No nii-sama, I've not been racing." She lied. She hated lying but if she told the truth, Byakuya would be angry, she would get grounded and he'd forbid her to see Ichigo even again, for some reason she didn't want that. _Crossing trough the streets alone isn't really racing.._ She said to herself.

"Good. What have you been doing?"

_Damn!_ "Eh.. I've just been doing homework at the school library."

"Okay." He said and turned back to his paperwork. Rukia sighed. She knew it wasn't easy for him to be the head of the Kuchiki family. There were so many responsibilities. He had to do everything all alone since his wife also died and she was too young to help. Sometimes she felt worthless for not being able to help him. They lived together in such a big house and she could do nothing.

Rukia went to her room and did her homework, for real. It was pretty much and she worked hard. Just before dinner she was done. They ate dinner a their usual silent way. After dinner Byakuya want to his paperwork again and Rukia to her room. They weren't a very intimate. Not very social either.

In her room, Rukia was lying in her bed. Not to sleep, it was only about seven o'clock, but just to think. About everything what happened in only one day. _I thought I was becoming lonely – I met a new guy called Ichigo – I've ride on a motor for the first time in ages – I sat at the back of his motor while he was driving and I------No! Not That! _She wanted to forget him! And soon! Better lonely than with a guy! She also knew Byakuya wouldn't accept Ichigo to be with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so was Ichigo. Thinking. On his motorcycle, he drove not too fast this time. He was driving a bit slower so he could hear his own thoughts. _Stupid motor crashed – Strange girl appeared – Doctor – Girl is a good mechanic – Girl is a racer – She sits at the back of the motor while I drive and---- No Way! Get her out!_ She was too much in his thoughts. Now forget her! She's a girl! Anything better than with a girl! He shook his head and sped up to forget about Rukia. Girls are stupid! But even if she is a kind, motorcycle freak?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Rukia had been over loaded with the many questions from the classmates, about where she has been, what she has done and what Ichigo had to deal with it all. She was surprised that she go so many attention of her classmates, that wasn't usual.

However she partly lied and partly told them the truth, that she doesn't like lying doesn't mean she can't. As far as everyone knew she had helped him with his motorcycle and got a ride on it as a 'thank you'. She didn't tell she brought him to Hanatorou, that would give too much trouble like; 'Did you carry him there?', 'Do you like him?'. Did she like him?

Later that day, more troubles were coming to her.

"Hey! You're Rukia, ne?" She looked up as she heard a familiar voice.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Going to school maybe?"

"Yes, but I mean.. Why have I never seen you here before?"

"I was on another school before, not far away."

"Why? And why did you come here now?"

"No special reason." He replied simply while he sat down next to Rukia, on the roof were she always sat, "Why is no one else here?" He looked around and saw they were the only two there.

"Too tomboy for them, remember?" She didn't want to talk about it, she would surely tell him stuff she doesn't want to tell, "In what class are you?" She asked avoiding the tomboy subject.

"Yours." He said nodding to her.

"Mine? H- Why weren't you there earlier?"

"The principal showed me the school, she told that after lunch I had to go to local 106, she seemed to know about yesterday 'cause she said you were in that class too."

"Yeah, the whole school seems to know somehow."

"You didn't tell them?"

"Not everything."

"You lied?"

"Not lying, telling only the half truth!"

"That's the same!"

"It is not!" The moment he wanted to say something again the bell rang. "Thanks to you I haven't ate anything!" She said.

"Not my bad you are talking so much!" But it was. She usual barely talked at school. Not in the free periods, not in class. To make bad worse, in class the teacher told him to sit next to Rukia because they knew each other. He made her laugh anytime he defended her against the stupid comments their classmates made. He protected her and later when the comments were exact about him defending her, Rukia defended him. He was bad in Maths so she helped him. Everything was together and they both hated it. Before they realised it the week had passed. The last period on Friday was gym. Ichigo though she would like gym because she could run so fast. She did, but not today. They played Basketball and she was always too short to score. He laughed as she stayed try to jumping high enough but every time failed. The day was over.

"Oi! Rukia wait a second!" She turned a round to see Ichigo running out the school. Followed by an angry Renji.

"What the Hell have you done, Ichigo?" She said.

"Tell you later! Must run!"

"No way! Renji stop!" Rukia held her arm in front of Renji interfering him to rum after Ichigo. The magical right arm with which she could make everything and everyone stop, she had done that more times that week.

"Rukia what are you doing?" Renji said angry. Looking hateful to Ichigo behind her.

"No what are _you_ doing?" She replied cold.

"Well I was running after that idiot before you stopped me."

"Don't play stupid with me! _Why_ were you running after Ichigo?" She looked at him like she could read his thoughts.

"Ts, who cares?" Renji turned a round and walked away.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo said, "I mean last week you told those kids to go and they did, now him also."

"Talent." Rukia walked away, ignoring any calls from behind her.

_I help him too much. He bothers me too much. _She thought, _Why do I even help him? He makes me feel sick._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What's wrong with her so suddenly?_ Ichigo thought, _Did I do something wrong?_ He walked home. Motorcycles weren't prohibit at the school, but they prefer the students to walk or cycle. So he did, wondering what was on her mind and why the Hell she was on his mind. Deep in his mind he knew the answer, but he didn't realise it in his head yet. He didn't have time to figure out why she made him feel a different person. Usually the only thing he cared about was his motorcycle and racing on it. Though Rukia…...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Rukia was in her room again. She had a big LCD-TV in her room and was watching a TV-show when someone called her on her cell phone.

She picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello, Ichigo here."

"I-ICHIGO? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?"

"Uh, got it from some kid in our class…" He didn't finish his phrase, he couldn't her Rukia's breathing anymore, "Hello? Rukia?"

She held her phone on the ground, because her brother knocked on her door. She brought her phone back to her head as she heard something vaguely "Sst, I've got to hang up." and she hang up. "Come in, nii-sama." She said to her brother, who entered after.

"I heard you shouting. Who called you?" He said, cold as always.

She couldn't lie now, "A boy from my class, his name is Kurosaki Ichigo… He's new in my class…"

"Kurosaki? Where does he live?"

"It's nearby, but I don't know the street's name."

"He'd better be a decent boy, I want to meet him since you seem to know each other pretty well."

"Actually….." She started but her brother interrupted her.

"He's got your phone number, he called you and you called him by his first name. You must know him… Call him back and bring him here soon as possible." He commanded.

"O-okay, nii-sama."

"Oh, and you cursed, don't curse anymore will you." Her brother walked out her room again without saying anything more.

"I won't, nii-sama.." She said after him closing her eyes for a minute and she called Ichigo back. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope it wasn't that bad. Please help me!

Still dialogue-like, ne? I'm hopeless... Please review!


	4. Meet: Byakuya

First thanks to E muja SN and hollowheart3 for reviewing. I was starting to think my story was really very bad. Your reviews really helped me to keep writing!

- E muja SN: Glad you like it! I hope there are more people who don't really mind the dialogue-style (and bad grammar, sorry, it's just like me to worry about that).

- hollowheart3: Glad you like it too! Have you any advice for changing the summary? I would appreciate any help! (Yes, I'm ignoring you said 'Don't listen to me!').

Disclaimer: Bleach is from Kubo Tite-sama. Only the story line is mine, Dutch girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, he wants to meet me?"

"Yep, he wants to meet every guy I know…" Rukia had explained everything to Ichigo. Byakuya wanted to know all the people Rukia knew to make sure they won't harm her, 'Friends are the ones who can hurt you most.' He always said. Especially boys, boys were … not careful. Not with feelings, not with speed.

"When?" He asked.

"He said soon as possible."

"As soon as possible? Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, is that fine with you?" They discussed a while. When everything was planned Rukia went to her brother's room.

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes, Rukia."

"You remember Ichigo, he comes tomorrow at noon."

"Good." Byakuya had not looked at Rukia during the little conversation, she only looked at his half-long black hair. When she knew he wasn't going to say anything anymore, she left his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang at the Kuchiki household.

"I'll open the door, nii-sama. It'll be Ichigo." Rukia said while she was already walking to the door. She opened it.

"Ah! Hello Ichigo!" She said with a fake-smile.

"Hey, Rukia." He said, noticing her overdone happiness.

"Remember, no 'Damn it' and no motor races." Rukia said treating, she held her forefinger between her eyes, "Come in!" She smiled and lowered her hand again. He sighed and followed her wondering why she lived in such an enormous house with only her brother. What was his name again,.. Byakuya! Names weren't his best point. He still didn't know any name of his new classmates either, after a week, he only knew Kuchiki Rukia. They walked through a hall, a long hall they passed at least ten rooms before they entered the living room. When Ichigo saw Byakuya sitting there, he felt a discomfort coming over him. _He's going to kill me._ He thought.

"Nii-sama, this is Ichigo.." Rukia said, still with the overdone smile.

Byakuya studied Ichigo in silence for a while. Looking at his shoes, jeans and shirt. Rukia told him her brother would, so he wore a plain middle-dark blue shirt and normal jeans. Byakuya looked Ichigo firm in the eyes and nodded.

"Looks okay, but the orange hair is strange." He said. Ichigo felt the impulse to call out something like; 'What's wrong with my hair? It's my natural hair-colour, damn it!' Rukia seemed to know, she looked angry at him. He remembered her words and quickly tried to forget his anger, shaking his head lightly.

"Ah, nii-sama, is it okay for him to stay for dinner?" Rukia asked, Ichigo looked at her as if she was crazy to ask that.

"Good." Byakuya nodded. Ichigo was sure he was going to die. How could he ever keep himself to all those rules Rukia had told him? Man no fun, he was so not….um… loyal to rules, never been.

"Shall I show you the house, Ichigo?" She had still that smile, that 'Hello, I'm A Pretty, Innocent, Little Girl' look. He had never saw her like that before, it was so real,.. Yeah, a real fake! Why did she act like that? He would ask her later, now he had to survive this all.

"O-okay, Rukia-san." She had told him to call her that. Rukia walked farther through the hallway. Passing another five rooms before she walked up a stair, Ichigo still following her. If he shouldn't follow her, he would get lost, for sure. Upstairs she showed him every room, a bathroom, a game room, two study rooms one for Byakuya and one for her, Byakuya's bedroom and finally her own bedroom. On the walls was plain violet wallpaper, just as violet as her eyes were. There was a perfect cleaned bureau next to her princess-like bed, there were plushe bunnies everywhere around and some childish, little, bad drawn bunnies on the wall above her bed.

"What are those stupid bunnies doing there?" Ichigo asked pointing at the rabbits with a questioned face. She jumped and punched him on his head.

"Don't ever call Chappy stupid!!" She growled.

"Don't ever hit me on my head!!" He yelled. She gave him another punch, in his abdomen this time. "Don't ever punch me at all!!"

"You called Chappy the Rabbit stupid!! You asked for it!"

"Jeez, where has that fake-smile suddenly gone?!?"

"Don't talk about that!!"

"Why not?" There was still anger in his voice, but he looked more surprised than angry. Why not talking about that fake-smile?

"That's not your business.!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, looked away and walked farther in her room. She sat down on her bed and ignored Ichigo. He leaned on the wall, also arms crossed and looking away form Rukia. After a silence, which felt like hours, he walked towards her and sat next to her. She looked at him, in her eyes he could see she thought a 'What the Hell are you doing here?'.

"Why do you look like that? I was planning to say sorry, but I think you don't need a sorry, with your stupid bunnies." He said, knowing that the commend over Chappy was a stupid move, more stupid than the Chappy rabbits self. He felt an elbow in his ribs, painfully hard.

"I don't need sorries, indeed." She took her elbow out of his ribs and closed her eyes peacefully, "It's okay already."

"But still, why do you make yourself look like a girl, who isn't the real you, to your brother?" Some one knocked on the door.

"Miss Kuchiki, Sir Kurosaki the dinner is ready." They heard.

Ichigo was surprised but Rukia only opened her eyes, "Yes, Nanao-san." She replied and stood up. She walked a few paces but when she noticed Ichigo wasn't following, she turned back placing her hands on her hips and looking to a still amazed Ichigo. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, but who is Nanao?" He asked.

"Our maid." Rukia said shortly.

"A maid? And such a big house, are you rich or so?"

"What does it look like to you? Come dinner gets cold." She said, giving him no chance to answer her first question. She turned again and walked ahead, he followed this time.

When they came downstairs, in the dining room Byakuya and Nanao were sitting there already, next to each other, waiting for Ichigo and Rukia. At the other side of the long table with a white table-cloth there were two more chairs were they sat down. Ichigo facing Byakuya, _Oh my God…_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hope that was some good! Review please!


	5. Meet: Night

Thanks for the nice review again! This chapter was kinda hard to write, especially the beginning. I don't think it tuned out so good.

- lt hawkeye: Does my talent shine? I'd like to know, please answer honestly. (I like shiny things too -)

- hollowheart3: Nice idea! I'm not sure if I can place it good in the story, but I might use it. (Thanks!!)

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sama owns Bleach and all the characters. I don't, sadly.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------

"You aren't any kind of motor racer, are you?" While dining Byakuya had asked Ichigo more questions, but this was exact the question Rukia had feared all the time. Ichigo could see her looking at him from the corner of her eye as he did the same. He knew he had to lie if he wanted to see her ever again. He wanted to. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to.

"No, I'm not." He lied. In the corner of his eye he could still see Rukia, she was glad he lied, he could tell. Her eyes were shining and she smiled. She didn't even know why, but she did. There were no more questions to come, she knew that. She felt relief. The whole time she had been wondering if he would lie or forget he had to. She had already lost so many friends because they couldn't pass Byakuya's tests, she didn't want that to happen again. She could always do everything on her own, but having a friend won't hurt.

After dining Rukia left the room after Byakuya, followed by Ichigo who was wondering if Nanao had to wash all the dishes all alone. Byakuya still had paperwork to do and Ichigo was with Rukia in her room again. It was clear to Ichigo now, the Kuchiki family was rich. Not a little bit, but very rich. Rukia opened the upper door of a closet which had all the time be hiding her silver LCD-TV. Ichigo looked at it as if he had never saw a TV before, anyway not a big, sliver LCD-TV hidden in a girl's closet.

"What are you looking? You have a television too, don't you?" She asked, searching for the remote.

"Yes, we have a television, but it's nothing like yours and not in my room..." He'd wish he had one like that!

Rukia found the remote and gave it to Ichigo, "Show me." She said. He looked at the remote, it was just like the one of his TV, only silver not black. He pushed the button which looked like the on/off button to him. It was, the TV turned on and the great colour quality amazed him. It was like he had never seen colours before. Rukia laughed as she saw his 'wow' face, "Now search a good show on one of the five hundred channels!" She grinned.

"Fi-five hundred?.!" That were a lot more channels than he was used to have, but he started surfing the channels. The one-hundred-and-fiftieth channel was a sport channel, there was a soccer game.

"Do you like soccer?" He asked.

"I prefer playing soccer to watching it, but if you'd like to watch, it's okay with me."

"You play soccer?" He didn't expect that.

"I've played soccer for a while, until I broke my leg and Nii-sama forbad me to play…"

"Uh, but there's no girl soccer team here, is there?"

"Who said something about a girls team?"

"You played with the guys?!"

"Yes, so?"

"Well, those guys are rude, it's no wonder you broke your leg!"

"Girls can't play soccer?"

"That's not what I said.."

"It's what you meant."

"It's not!" He was annoyed and so was Rukia.

"Let's prove that!" She glared at him, he glared back.

"Tell me where? When? And what time?"

"Tomorrow?" She suggested.

"Not tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"That's why I actually called you yesterday," He calmed a bit down, "I have a motor race tomorrow, I thought you might like to come…"

"I'd love to!" She forgot all her anger and smiled widely.

"Sure, but your brother won't like it, I guess."

"He doesn't need to know I'm going a to race."

"What are you planning?"

"If we do the soccer game after, I tell Nii-sama I'm playing soccer the whole noon." She explained with a 'I'm so good'-face.

"The race is at eleven in the morning, and Byakuya doesn't want you to play soccer either, remember?."

"A one on one game won't be a problem."

"If you say so…" He thought she would know what her brother would think about it, but when they went to his room and asked it, he had his doubts about that. Byakuya finally agreed when Rukia told him it would only be Ichigo and she, so there was not so much danger. Ichigo had though; 'Does she mean I can't play soccer?' but didn't say anything.

It was getting late already nearly ten o'clock. Ichigo had to go home again and Rukia led him out the house.

"See you tomorrow." She said as they were outside.

"Yes, be ready at ten, I'll not wait if you're not."

"Okay, I'll not be late. Just be here at ten and I'll be done."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Rukia slept not much. She was too excited to sleep. It's been years since she had been by a motor race, and she had never been by a race with some one she really knew in it. At five in the morning she came out her bed and dressed up. She wore jeans and a tight black shirt 'cause she remembered race stadiums mostly weren't the most mud free places to be. She ate breakfast and waited for Ichigo to come. It was still only six o'clock. She heard the door open and someone walked inside.

"Ah! Miss Kuchiki, up already?"

"Chizuru-san?" She recognized the voice of their other maid, "Yes, I'm waiting for a friend to pick me up here. How was France?"

"Oh, I've enjoyed every minute, thank you for giving me a week off."

"No problem, everyone deserves free time!" Rukia smiled.

"And you? Who's your new friend?" Chizuru asked, placing all the bags she was holding on the floor.

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. He's new in my class."

"Your friend is a he? Tell me everything!" Chizuru ran happily to Rukia and sat next to her on the sofa, nearly killing Rukia in a big hug. As she let go, Rukia told her a lot, but not everything. If she knew where they were going, she would tell it to Byakuya, even though Chizuru didn't like to spoil Rukia's fun, she was loyal and would do it for her work.

Three and a half hour later Ichigo was there and Rukia opened the door over excited. Ichigo's motorcycle stood a street farther, they walked there after saying goodbye to everyone and they drove away. Ichigo at the front with Rukia at the back again.

-----------------------------------------------

A bit short maybe,.. na..

Chizuru might be a bit OOC, 'cause she's not loyal but she had to be. Later in the story you'll see why I chose her as second maid.

Are the other characters very OOC?

Review please!


	6. Meet: Race

I slept bad last night, you want to know why? All because a crazy idea which I couln't get out of my head.

A idea for a FanFiction, but it's really weird. Still I would like to know what you think. Here's the main idea;

In this story they Do have Shinigami powers (but won't use them a lot, I guess) and Ichigo and Rukia have a love relationship, they're nearly five year together. One day Rukia and Orihime go shopping to buy him a present for the celebration of these beautiful five years. But a strange hollow comes to ruin everything, it uses a special attack that swithes Rukia and Orihime's souls (like; wrong soul in the wrong body) and they decide to live each other's live until they find a way to switch back. Later Ichigo discovers Orihime is not Rukia but before he does Rukia has a very hard time, seeing him with a Rukia who's actually not she but Orihime.

It sounds even weirder now (Was that possible?) But tell me what you think (Should I write it or not?) so I can sleep again. (I'm weird. I know.)

Enyway enjoy this;

------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived and Ichigo showed Rukia the whole race stadium, even the rooms for the racers only. She liked everything, especially the racers' rooms she had never seen before. She looked everywhere around with her eyes wide open. She felt special that she could be there again after those years, and that Ichigo showed her really everything. He guided her through every hall and room. He knew everything about everything.

"Hey, Kurosaki! New girlfriend?" They heard from behind them, they turned around and saw a bald headed guy behind them.

"Madarame, what are you doing here.." Ichigo said, knowing the answer. Kurosaki Ichigo and Madarame Ikkaku, fate let them race against each other for many times already.

"Don't ask stupid things. Who's the lady?" He said nodding at Rukia.

"I'm.. Kuchiki Rukia." She said shortly.

"And you're his girlfriend or so?"

"NO!" They said in stereo.

Ikkaku grinned, "I see. That means 'not yet'." He teased. Rukia turned her back to Ichigo and crossed her arms in front of her chest, so did Ichigo to her. "Anyway I have to change clothes now, you better do too, Kurosaki." He passed them and walked to his room without looking back anymore.

"Ow I hate it, but he's right about that. Do you know where your seat is?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"First row, Fifth seat.. Though, I don't know where that is.." She answered, confused form herself.

"Pf.. I'll bring you there." He placed a hand on her back and pushed her forwards, "Come." They talked while walking. He asked her why she doesn't know where the seats are, as she liked it so much.

"It's been at least nine years since I was here last!" Was her answer. She felt an unpleasant shaking feeling through her back, with his hand still there. She wanted to turn away from it, but something held her there. Could Ikkaku be right about more? When she sat in her seat, waiting for the race to begin, she couldn't help thinking about it. Did she really like him like that? They were just friends, no? And what if, if she loved him? Would he feel the same? She wasn't sure about any of this. Rukia let her thoughts fade as the race was about to begin and the racers lined up in front of the start line. She watched them all one by one, searching for Ichigo. She recognized a few of the racers, Grimmjow, Kensei and Shinji for example. They were very well-known, but there were also racers she didn't know. At the end there was Ichigo, Ikkaku was next to him as second-last, they were talking about something, she wondered about what.

A first shot sounded. Ichigo looked at Rukia for a second and then put his helm on as the other racers had already done. She saw his orange hair disappear under a red helm. The second shot sounded and all the racers were gone before you'd realize it. Rukia's eyes were at the red motorcycle she also had drove on. It was third. A blue one was second and first was a black one. All the motors flew over the ups and downs in the course. Rukia could see Ichigo really knew what he was doing, he drove through every curve and over every rise as if it was nothing with such speed. He passed the blue bike and was second now. That wasn't for a very long time. The blue one didn't pass him again, no, he was first! She knew it was Ikkaku on the black bike Ichigo had just passed. He tried many times to pass him by again but failed any time. Ichigo was the first to pass the finish line, followed by Ikkaku and third Grimmjow on the blue bike. Their names appeared on a big screen and they got a prize from some pretty girls, who made Rukia feel, somehow.. Jealous? Still she looked full happiness, she had the feeling if she could stand up any moment and yell Ichigo's name so loud everyone there could hear it. She didn't. She saw him looking at her and signing her to come. She did.

"Hey, Rukia. Want to meet some friends of mine?" He said as she came there.

"I know who they are, Ichigo. Hirako Shinji, Grimmjow Jaggergack

and Muguruma Kensei, ne?" She pointed at them when she called their names. Ikkaku was there too, he looked at her with a 'Hey! You're forgetting me!'-face, "And Madarame Ikkaku, but you know me already. For the others; I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Girlfriend?" Shinji said, not able to make a longer phrase in jealousy.

"NO! Hell, why does everyone say that?" They said again in stereo.

"Because of that." Shinji cried. Rukia looked up to Ichigo and saw a slight pink on his face. She knew she was blushing too, she could feel it burning on her face. Hoping he wouldn't see it she tuned her head away and thought of something to say.

"Shouldn't we be playing soccer now.?." She said. _Stupid! _

"Yes, let's go,.. away from these people with too much fantasy…" He pushed her forwards again and they walked away.

"Your motor is still back there." She said a few meters farther.

"Right. You go to the exit. You know, just straight ahead. I'll go back." _No way she goes back there with Shinji waiting for her._

"O-okay.." She said and walked away. There was something wrong with him, she though. In the week she knew him, his behaviour toward her has changed. So had hers, she only had no clue why. Until everyone begun about that 'Girlfriend' stuff, was it true? Did she like him in that way? She kept wondering. She totally spaced off while walking to the exit. On the half of her way a well-known red motorcycle passed her and woke her up in a shock. It stopped and her orange haired friend appeared from under his helm.

"Rukia, come on." He said.

"Eh, yes, I'm coming." She sat down on the back of his motor and noticed he had also changed back to his normal clothes again. She was used to sit back there, holding on his jacket as she did many times, but it felt different now. She spaced out again and didn't realise she tightened her grip on the jacket. Neither did he until she totally hung on it. He felt her head touching his back, which made him feel… What did he feel? It was strange and he couldn't find the right way to describe it to himself. He wanted her to take her head away from there but at the other side he wanted her to stay there, forever… _No! Oh God, no! Am I— _Just when he was about to realise the feared truth, she woke out her daydreams. She pulled hard at his jacket in shock. She pulled so hard he nearly lost his balance, but he caught it again and drove on, forgetting what he was thinking about. He didn't care anyway. She was just there, being who she is, Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia shook her head. What had happened? She didn't know, she was so spaced out she didn't know anything about the last ten minutes. She remembered her dreams, that was all. He was there, in her dreams, Ichigo was there. Why was he there? And why did she feel so dizzy? She didn't exactly know what happen in her dreams, but they had been beautiful. It felt warm, an embracing warmth holding her. She was unknown with the feeling, but it was she perfect. Yet she hated it. It confused her. She hated to be confused. It made her feel sorrow. She hated sorrow. Pain and fear were there too. And still she wanted it. Again she had spaced out, but not for long. As he stopped driving, her head hit on his back.

"Watch out, midget! We're at the trainings fields, ready to get all beaten?" He asked annoyed.

"Are you talking to yourself, or so?" She replied, getting a silent glare of him. She smiled and walked on to the soccer fields.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hey maybe I'm not hopeless in writing.. Only maybe.. Cause I'm not sure this was actually better..

I know Rukia spaces out a lot and has a lot of questions to herself, but I chose to write it like this because... Actually... No idea. It happened automaticlyally like this...

Maybe because it's really (In my imagination Bleach world) like that; They know damn good they're in love, they're only too stupidly, unknown with the feeling to realise. And when they finally do, they're still too stubborn to admit it.

Ah, whatever... Next chapter they're going to play soccer!! What all can happen in a simple soccer game.

Review please! (Don't forget 'Switch'!)


	7. Meet: Soccer

Hey people! Did I make you wait? I've been busy lately, my bedroom is gettinmg a make-over! XP

Anyway... I've a lot to tell you (not so much, don't worry :P)...

First, I think I'm not going to write that 'switch'-thing. I didn't get a lot reviews and I was looking around on this page and I found a story pretty much alike (other people, other story line).

Second, I've already got a new weird fic idea! I was watching the Bleach Rock Musical with a friend when this got into my head; why not write a own Bleach musical? IchiRuki style of course, it'll be just like a normal fic but then with them singing songs in it XD. So now you have to tell me whether to do write it or to do not 8D.

Third, I'm going to France for two weeks, so I won't have time to write T-T. But I'm taking my 'drabble book' with me so when I'm back I'm supposed to have a lot of one-shot/story ideas in there and I'm planning to think of this story chapter by chapter over there in France so maybe my updates will be faster then D.

Fourth, enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------

They were playing ten minutes and Rukia already dominated the soccer game. It was 4-0 and still she kept saying she was taking easy on him. They would play another five minutes before there would be a ten minutes break. Ichigo was glad they decided to play two times only fifteen minutes, since they were with only two. He had no idea what was going on and she had scored her fifth goal.

"Rukia!" He said, gritting his teeth.

"What? Don't like that you're losing?"

"You're cheating!"

"And how, do you think, can I cheat in a soccer game?" She placed her hands on her hips. He watched her making the move and just then saw how tight her jeans and shirt hugged her petite, pretty body, showing all her curves, making him unable to think of anything good.

"I.. You.. Um.." He though, but really couldn't think of anything but her looking _so_ pretty, "Who cares, you're just doing so!"

"You don't know!" She grinned.

"You cheat!"

"Let's take a break for discussing this, it's time anyway." She was right, fifteen minutes had already passed. Time passed without anyone knowing it had they had fun, though they didn't show it. Rukia laughed anytime she tackled him ran away with him staring at her speed, she ran really, _really_ fast, but that was all.

"I don't know what's there to discuss." He looked away from her.

"So I'm not cheating, you just hate losing!"

"NO!"

"IDIOT!"

"MIDGET!"

"MORON!"

"… NITWIT!"

"Who's here the nitwit who can't think of anything good to say?"

"YOU!"

"Yes indeed, nitwit; YOU!!!" She pointed at him. What was that? Did she see a baseball flying in their direction? "Ichigo, watch out!" She yelled automatically and shortly pointed at the ball behind him. The poor idiot/moron/nitwit was stupid enough to turn his head and get the hard ball with full speed in his face. There was also a girl, which Rukia recognized as Arisawa Tatsuki from their class, coming toward them in hurry. _She probable hit that ball._ Rukia thought. But before Tatsuki could reach them, Rukia already threw the ball back and she caught it easy, as it was thrown perfectly. She stood there for a moment, but by the view of Ichigo she started running toward them again. Rukia also looked at him, seeing his totally red forehead she felt a shock of worries through her whole body.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" She asked with a puzzled face. _Of course he's not!_ She knew, seeing he could barely keep his balance to stand.

"My head hurts and I feel dizzy. No, I'm alright." He said almost with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Maybe you should go sit somewhere." Rukia said, looking around for a bench or something.

"Grass is good." He said, sitting down on the grass. She sat down beside him. Tatsuki had reached the soccer fields and was only about two more meter away from them, she slowed down and asked;

"Is he okay?"

"He's okay. He's just a dizzy idiot." Rukia answered.

"I hope he is… Were you playing soccer with only two?"

"Yes and I was beating him to Hell!" She said with an 'I-am-good,-I-know'-tone. Tatsuki gave her a puzzled look and then looked back at Ichigo, who was rubbing his sore forehead. Rukia lay her hand on his and took it away from his head.

"Let me look." She said, "You wuss, it's only a little bruise."

"Yeah, well, it hurts! A, that ball was hard and B, bruises _don't_ have to be big to be painful, you know?" He said, nearly yelled with an annoyed tone. Can't she care, only a little bit, about other people?

"I know! I'm not the idiot who turns his stupid head around when he gets a warning for flying objects!" She shouted. She didn't show the tiniest bit of it but she was certainly worried about him. She actually yelled at him out of relief it was only a bruise. It was her way of saying 'Thank God, you have nothing serious.'. They continued arguing and Rukia totally forgot to let go of Ichigo's hand. Tatsuki couldn't help to chuckle when she noticed this, seeing how perfect Rukia's small hand fit on his larger one.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?!" They yelled at her. She pointed at their hands and Rukia quickly let go.

"Right.. Um.. I forgot.." She stammered, blushing slightly.

"Yeah.. Alright.." He said, also blushing and looking away, causing Tatsuki to laugh some harder.

"Anyway, my baseball team waits, I go back. Have fun!" With that she started running back, "Oh and Rukia,.. Nice throw..." She said looking over her shoulder, _Those two are really all the same._ She thought as she saw the two were already yelling at each other again.

"Oh yeah? Why should we keep playing soccer then? If we already know I'm going to win?!!" She could hear Rukia yelling.

"Because that's not the same!.. And I can still win!!!"

"Can you!?!"

"Yes!!!"

"How? Had a suddenly power-up, or so?"

"I don't need any power-ups to beat you, midget!!!"

"And that's why it's 5-0 for me, moron?!!"

"…"

"Thought so." Rukia grinned evilly, paused a moment and then continued, "So let's go do something else."

"Such as?"

"I don't know! I asked you!"

"You didn't ask anything!"

"I did!"

"In you imagination maybe, stupid!"

"I said 'something'! That's the same as asking what!!"

"It's not!"

"It. Is!" She hissed dangerously.

"QUIT FIGHTING AND GO TO THE CINEMA YOU TWO!!!" Tatsuki yelled at them before she ran farther to her baseball team. The two looked at her and then each other, blinking a few times. There was an awkward long silence before Rukia spoke,

"I.. w-would l-like.. a good movie…" She stammered, blushing. She let a smile creep on her face when she realized how shy and girlish she just sounded. Ichigo smiled at her smile, it had something pretty elegant. _She can be like a girl, she just doesn't want to. But when she does… She's actually.. pretty cute…_ He thought.

"Okay." Was all he said.

"So…" When she said nothing more, Ichigo stood up and reached his hand out to her.

"Let's go." He said, smiling gently. She took his hand and smiled back.

"What kind of movie would you like?" She said, standing straight. They started to walk off, not noticing Tatsuki and her whole baseball team had been watching everything.

"They're cute together, don't you think?" Tatsuki said. The others giggled and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This is where actually a new chapter starts, but it was short (both) so it's a two-in-one-chapter now. **:P On to the cinema.**)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she hopped of Ichigo's motorcycle Rukia directly ran towards a list with the movies which were playing that day. Or rather, that night, it was getting dark already. Ichigo walked over to her, still staring at the list, when he noticed that.

"Hey, Rukia? Didn't you say to your brother you would be home before dark?" He asked.

"Yeah, so?" She didn't look away from the list, so she couldn't see the sun was setting already.

"Look, idiot." He commanded. She did.

"Oh.." Was all she said at first, but after a few moments staring at the sun, she turned back at the movie-list and said, "Don't care."

" 'Don't care'? Won't he be worried and then angry, or so?" He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"He won't kill me, would he?" She said, looking up at him and raising her own brow, "I guess I don't like it anymore to do everything he says, everyday again." He let out a small laugh.

"You're a little rebel." He said, poking her cheek twice with his thumb. She slapped his hand so hard away you could hear it.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled. He stood dumbstruck. A girl with such a soft skin, can slap so hard?.. There's really a lot of force hidden in that small body.

"S-sorry." He said after a while.

"No, I'm sorry." She replied, looking away, staring at the floor.

"For what?" He couldn't help to ask it.

"Reacting like that…" She still refused to look at him, "Its' just… Ah… Just nothing…" _What does it actually matter?.. _She asked herself.

"Eh… Okay." He said, a bit concerned about what she was hiding, "So, you know some good movie?"

"No." She smiled and looked at him again, "Never saw any of these." She pointed at the list she had been looking at before.

"Well.. Which do you think you would like?" He decided to let her choose the movie they would be watching.

She looked at all the movies once more, "Let's go to this one!" She suddenly sounded excited like a little girl. He smiled at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Rukia?" Byakuya looked furious, yet concerned at Nanao.

"I-I don't know, Kuchiki-sama. Miss Kuchiki was out with her friend but she should have been back already." She said a little scared.

"I know she's out with that boy from her class, I just don't trust him." Byakuya said, sounding as not-worried as always. But the truth was different, he usually didn't let Rukia go out without Nanao or Chizuru. He wondered if deciding she was old enough to do so was wrong. He wondered if accepting her to go with that orange-haired teen was a bad thing. 'Playing soccer', for sure… "Go find her."

"Should I go alone or take Chizuru with me?" She asked.

"You start searching in the west, I'll tell Chizuru to look in the east part of town." He said turning around and walking to the kitchen where Chizuru was cleaning. Nanao took her coat and shoes, put them quickly on and ran outside. When she was two streets farther she could vaguely see Chizuru run out the house, going to the opposite of where she was. Both continued searching for two whole hours. Every street that been checked, every path been walked.

Another half hour passed before the movie ended and Ichigo and Rukia walked out the cinema talking about what they thought was the best part of it.

"I liked the fighting scene, when the man protected his 'secret love' from the gangsters and said 'I'll always fight for you.' when he had knocked them all down. It had action and was still romantic, I guess I like that." Rukia told him.

"And that's why you were holding my arm for dear life when they were fighting." He teased, laughing a bit. Was he laughing from his own teasing or because she totally climbed onto his arm back then? Teasing, of course! Who actually cared for girls being scared from a little fight. Well.. The fight wasn't 'little' and Rukia wasn't 'girls'. But still, who cares? He not!

"I wasn't afraid, if you think so! It was just…... Girl instinct!!" She yelled. Her face had turned four shades redder while saying that all.

"Girl instinct?" He replied.

"Yeah.." She mumbled, looking away to hide the red colour she knew she had. He chuckled a little.

"Riiight."

"Right indeed! Did you never watch a movie?" She shouted and turned back to look irritated at him.

"We just watched a movie, stupid midget!!" He was also annoyed now.

"I mean one with people going to a cinema, watching some scary movie and then the girl holds the guys hand or something like that!!"

"Only girls watch that kind of movies!!" He shouted, though he had seen some of them too, but that was only 'cause his sisters dragged him with them. Rukia was about to yell something back when she noticed how dark it was. It must be past ten, maybe eleven already! The moon and the stars shone bright, she would have loved it if she didn't know she was going to get killed for being so late. She had to get home soon as possible, so she dropped the argue off.

"Ichigo, do you know how late it is?" She asked.

"Euh?.. Oh, half past ten." He said, knowing Rukia was going to have problems, "Come on, I'll bring you home quick." He sped up his paces and hurried to his motorcycle, she followed. They drove off in their usual way. Their speed was some higher than usual and it felt like the wind nearly blew Rukia's ears off.

"Miss Kuchiki??" Was she hearing things of did someone just call her? "Miss Kuchiki?!" It repeated. This time it seemed like Ichigo had heard it too. "Miss Kuchiki!!" Ichigo stopped and both looked at the figure which called for Rukia. Was that Chizuru?

"Chizuru?" Rukia called, getting off the motor as quickly as possible, "What are you doing here?" Chizuru walked towards them.

"What are _you_ doing here? You should home hours ago! Kuchiki-sama is concerned, you know?!" She looked a bit angry but also worried.

"I know, please don't tell him about it." Rukia sid.

"About what? The at least ten rules you broke?"

"All of that." Rukia begged.

Chizuru sighed, "I'll try. Get on that rule breaking thing and go home." She pointed at Ichigo's motorcycle, "Just don't do it again, okay? You're going to get in at lot of trouble."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Rukia tanked her. She sat behind Ichigo again, he hadn't even come off during the talk. He hadn't said anything either, all he had done in that time was taking his helm off and standing there. He thought Rukia could better do this all on her own, he would probably only make it worse. He started the motor.

"Hey! Can you actually drive that thing?" Chizuru asked.

"Don't worry. I'll bring her home safely." He said, putting on his helm again. Chizuru could hear a 'Bye' come from under the red helm.

"Doesn't Miss Kuchiki need a helm!?!" She said. She didn't get an answer, the two were already streets away from her. Chizuru sighed and walked slowly towards the Kuchiki house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was that? Stupid? Okay? Cool?

Maybe I'll write an oneshot before going to Frace but for this story you'll have to wait two(maybe even three) weeks S.

Just keep reviewing so when I'm back I'll have a lot inspiration to write! ... Please...


	8. Meet: Trouble

I'm back!!! Who missed me? >Silence

I'm a bit later than planned, I know. About two days before we should actually come back I got sick, I had a killer headache and I was just totally ill, so I screwed the last two days and we went home, we went to a doctor and I got some stupid medicine what sould taste like peach what it did totally not... It nealy killed me I swear! XP!!

And now I'm still recovering a bit, but I'm doing pretty well. Except I keep complaining about everything. >You; 'Yeah, I noticed that.'. Me; 'Hey, I can't help it, comes from that medicine!'

Anyways, I've been writing again lately so I must be fine!!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, sadly, and I'm still Dutch, again sadly.

----------------------------------------------------

Standing three houses from hers, Kuchiki Rukia was thanking and saying goodbyes to the orange-head who had, without knowing it, helped her a lot with restraining herself and re-believing in her own power. Remembering her reasons to live and die. He gave her back her happiness and she liked him, he was nice, very nice in his own unique way. She was just not going to tell him, anyone else or ever herself what she felt... She was certain he didn't feel anything for her anyway. Probably just a friend and friends was enough for her... Right? Anyway for now-

"Hey? Rukia? You listening?" Ichigo woke her out her thoughts.

"Eh.. Yes.. What were you saying?" Truly she hadn't heard a word of what he was saying. She had lost herself in thoughts about him, which she had noticed, she did a little too many times lately. And really they were just 'good friends'! She knew him a mere week.!.

"Whatever, Rukia. Is something bothering you, or so?" He asked.

"No,.. I'm perfectly fine!" She said, slightly lying. It didn't really bother her, so she spoke the truth, ne? She was only worried. Now that she had a friend, what if she loses him? If she said or did something to make him angry at her? And what if her brother would find out he had a motorcycle? Would Byakuya forbid her to see him ever again? That were only a few of the questions, which how hard she would try sometimes, won't get out her head.

"Well, I'm leaving now, see you tomorrow in class, I guess?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye." She said, waving as he drove off. She turned and walked on to her house. When she entered the house, she immediately found an angry Byakuya in the hallway. She froze at the look of anger and… concern?.. that her usual nearly emotionless brother gave her. A shock of quilt shot through her small body as she perfectly knew what was on her brother's mind.

"Kuchiki Rukia, where have you been?" Byakuya said, as calm as he could, but she could hear the concern it hid.

"P-playing soccer… It was fun and we forgot the time…" Rukia stammered, trying to avoid getting grounded for a lifetime.

"And you didn't notice it was getting dark two hours ago either?" He asked matter-of-factly, not really believing his younger sister.

"Eh… No?" Rukia said, having no idea what else she should say.

"Rukia." Byakuya said in such a tone which made Rukia admit everything directly.

"We saw Tatsuki when we got bored of playing soccer she insisted going to the cinema and we did. Please don't be angry nii-sama!.." She said in one begging breath, bowing in hope for her brother's forgiving.

"Rukia, you're grounded through Wednesday. No discussion. And you should talk less with Kurosaki, he has a bad impact on you." Byakuya said in his usual cold tone. It shocked Rukia slightly, no because she got grounded, she expected that but blaming Ichigo for it?! What has he done wrong?

"W-what bad impact? Since when has he done anything wrong?" Rukia asked in surprise.

"Since when do you lie to me?" Byakuya said in a monotone voice, while turning around and leaving a confused Rukia behind in the hall. She watched her brother leave, _Longer than you think…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Kurosaki household Ichigo just entered.

"ICHIGOOOO!!!!!" Isshin came flying toward him, aiming his foot to his son's face, Ichigo blocked it easily.

"What are you doing, old man?!! Trying to wake up Yuzu and Karin?!!" He shouted at his father, who was now lying on the floor. He jumped up and looked back at Ichigo with shiny eyes. Too shiny…

"No, checking on my son. What have you been doing all time? Out with my future-daughter-in-law again? Daddy is so happy!!" He said, nearly crying out his luck about his son finally becoming 'a real man'. Ichigo hit him in his face to make him shut up.

"Nothing happened, you pervert!!" He yelled, punching his father another time.

"Of course not, son!" He said in a way which told every idiot he didn't mean it. Ichigo connected his fist with Isshin's nose, giving him a slight nosebleed.

"Don't make me repeat it; Nothing happened!!"

"Ohh.." He said slightly disappointed, while wiping the blood away from under his nose, then he grinned again, "She's shy!! How sweet!! When do I meet her?!!"

"Never!!" Ichigo was getting pretty annoyed by now.

"Aww, Ichigo, don't keep her all for yourself!! I'm sure your sisters want to know who their future-sister-in-law is as badly as I do!!" Isshin cried and pleaded until Ichigo gave up.

"Okay! Fine! I'll call her…" He said, sighing in defeat. He walked off to his room, ignoring other comments from his father about how wonderful she must be and how much more wonderful his grandchildren would be. When he entered his room he took his phone in his hand and dialled Rukia's number, deciding he'd better call her right now or else hid father would keep bugging him until he did. Rukia picked her phone up quiet quick.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Rukia. Ichigo here." He answered, "Don't start shouting again!" He said quickly when he heard her gasping loudly.

"No shouting, no shouting." She whispered to calm herself, "Okay, what do you want, Ichigo?" She said when she was calmed again, she still wasn't used to have people calling her. Everyone used to ignore her, when he had called her the first time it had been the first time someone, who was not a Kuchiki clan member, had called her on her very own cell phone.

"Umm… Ask you something…"

"Ask what, Ichigo?" She said a bit annoyed by his stupidity.

"Well… Look my father kinda wants to know who's the girl whom I 'spent my days with', as he calls it. So to keep it short, he wants to meet you." He told her, "I hope that's no problem with your brother."

"…" All he heard was her breathing.

"Rukia?" He questioned, "Oi, Rukia?"

"Oh, sorry. Uh, there's one problem; I'm grounded." She said as his calling her name snapped her back to reality.

"Grounded? How long?" He asked.

"Through Wednesday. Three hours late, three days grounded, reasonable right?" Rukia said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, whatever, Rukia. When do you think you brother allows you to come,.. _If_ he allows you to…"

"Probably never…" She murmured.

"What did you say?" Ichigo wasn't really sure but he just thought he heard her say 'never'; Was Byakuya mad at him for her being late?

"N-nothing.. It's just… Nii-sama doesn't really trust you…" This time, Rukia thought she heard Ichigo mutter a 'thought so' but she just ignored it, "But I could come Friday, or so, after school… I'd actually like to meet your family."

"You sure?" He asked, thinking of the million-and- thousand question his father would have waiting for her.

"Yea, why not?"

"Well… My family is a little bit, very much different from what you are used to… I guess…" He tried not to call his whole life insane.

"That's the exact reason why I'd like to meet them. I mean Nii-sama is a very good brother but my whole life has been planned out by him and the money, I'd like to know a normal, you know not so terrible rich, family…" She tried to explain what she meant, but she couldn't find the right words without sounding rude.

"You know, most girl would like being rich… But, your choice…" He sighed, as he disliked her actually coming, "Friday, you said?"

"Yea, that could be possible, I'll just come with you after school and everything.." She paused, "Uhm.. I don't know what I'll tell nii-sama… I forgot my books in the class?.."

"Really, Rukia, I don't care what you tell him. Ah.. See you tomorrow in class, okay? I'm getting attacked here…" He said while Isshin tried to steal his phone out his hand.

"Um.. Okay, Bye then.." There was only silence coming from the other site and Rukia hung up. _Attacked???_

Ichigo kicked his father away from him, "Friday! Happy now?" He yelled at the man on the floor.

"YESSSSS!!!!!!!!" A teary eyed Isshin cried, running to the giant Masaki poster in the kitchen, saying "Masaki!! Our boy is growing up!!" and other things Ichigo didn't want to hear. Ichigo sighed.

-------------------------------------------------

So, the beginning and end were a bit crappy, ne? The middle part also?

I could start complaining about me writing bad and too many people not reviewing now, but I'll save you and do not. XP.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	9. Meet: Attention

W00t quick update... Five days, you know? I want to thank all my reviewers for being nice to me!!!!

Espectally **E Muja SN**. I'm doing completely fine now!!!

Dislaimer: I don't own Bleach and I'm still Dutch...

Note: Before you all read this and go like 'WTF?' I must tell Jazz DANCING in NOT the same as Jazz BALLET!!!! I can know it, I do Jazz dancing myself and to prove it to you all, our latest dance is on the Step Up remix by Darin and Jay sean. If you don't know the song go to YouTube; http:// uk (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?vUzxEXjlnv-U !!!!!

Now enjoy!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

An ordinary Monday morning. Rukia was walking to school when her eyes caught sight of someone's spiky orange hair.

"Hey Ichigo!! Wait up!!" She yells at him as she starts running. That her brother doesn't want her to speak to him, she couldn't care less. Byakuya was right she had changed, he was right it was because of Ichigo but it was in no way a negative changing. Rukia felt free around Ichigo, like she could finally be herself...

He stopped walking and turned around, "Rukia?"

"Of course it's me, fool." She said when she caught up with him. They started walking again, "Who else could I have been?"

"I don't know. I just didn't expect seeing you. You're grounded, remember?" He said and she tripped him. If he hadn't caught himself on his hands, he would have fallen face-first on the stone path, "What was that for?!" He said rather loudly, climbing on his feet again. She grinned evilly.

"Well, of course I am allowed to go to school. And I'm going to be there earlier than you!" She said, starting to run again. He stood there a moment but then ran after her. School wasn't far anymore, just around the corner. When Rukia was right in front of the school-gates, a hand gripped her arm and pulled her back. Ichigo passed the gate as first. "No fair!!" She yelled at him. Knowing he had already won, he turned around and walked back to a glaring Rukia who was still out the gate with arms folded over her chest.

"All is fair in friendship and races." He said in a tone of sarcasm. She chuckled and they walked toward the school's main door.

"Is that how you win your motor-races?" She teased, though her thoughts were actually at the fact he just acknowledged their friendship. Their quarrelling and mocking continued until they stepped in the classroom and were suddenly surrounded by girls who began pulling Rukia with them. Ichigo looked dumbfounded at the girls by the window until some guys came up to him.

"They kidnapped your little friend." One with brown hair said, Ichigo was fairly sure it was the guy Rukia had called Keigo the day they had met, but he still didn't pay a lot of attention to the boy, "Or maybe little girlfriend?" This got his attention.

"WHAT!?!" He yelled, nearly punching the poor Keigo if another guy, Mizuiro, didn't calm him down.

"Relax, Asano-kun is just being a idiot. Besides behind her stubbornness, she looks pretty nice and if you've ever sawn her dance you'd wish she danced with you." He said.

"Dance?" Ichigo just couldn't imagine Rukia dancing…..

"Yes, dance. She loves sports, you might know. When she was younger she played soccer, field-hockey and some other sports I forgot, but for some unknown reason she stopped with them all and started dancing in a Jazz Dance group, somehow she turned out to have talent and has even won some prizes, you didn't know?" Mizuiro told. Ichigo looked confused for a moment. 'Some unknown reason' must be her overprotective brother, Byakuya. But still, Rukia talent for Jazz dancing?.. And why didn't she tell?

"No, I didn't know…" He said dumbly.

"Well, she must not want you to know, Kurosaki. Kuchiki-san is probably going to kill me for telling you now."

"Quit with the polite talking, Mizuiro!!!" Keigo cried.

At the girls' there were a lot cries as well.

"Kuchiki-san, what do you think from Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Kurosaki?.. Well---" She was cut of by another girl.

"Do you love him?"

"Love?--"

"Have you kissed?"

"K-kissed???"

"Would you want to?"

"Well.. Maybe.. HEY! SHUT UP YOU ALL!!!" Rukia yelled and all the girls fell silent. Seeing so many shocked faces made Rukia feel a little guilty, "Eh.. Sorry. One question at a time please…" She said.

"Oh.. Well, you love him?" A rather short girl, Michiru asked. Rukia became all nervous from the sudden attention and all the questions about Ichigo and her. How did they know anyway? _Oh.. Please let the teacher come in now.._ And as if heard Rukia's wishing, the teacher came in the class and everyone sat down in their seat. When Rukia sat down she noticed a yellow notepaper on her desk. She turned it over and read;

'_Hello, Kuchiki-san, _

_Would you like to eat lunch with us? _

_(Us being; Keigo, Mizuiro,Chad, Ishida, Inoue-san, Tatsuki and Ichigo will be there too! ) _

_Hope to see you then -Asano Keigo.' _

Lunch… Oh, why not?

'_Sure, I'll come. Where?'_ She wrote and passed it back to Keigo who sat behind her. She could her him laugh a little and within a second she had the piece of paper back on her desk.

'_How about us coming to your usual spot on the roof top?'_

'_Is fine with me.'_ She passed it to Keigo and just when he was about to write something back the teacher snatched it from his desk and read it before saying,

"No note passing. You know that, if you want to ask her something, you do that in the lunch break Asano."

"But! It was_ about_ the lunch break!" Keigo protested. The teacher heard but ignored him and continued the lesson.

And so it happened that when lunchtime came Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo and Rukia sat on the roof, eating their lunch. Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia were chatting and so were Mizuiro and Keigo, Chad and Uryuu ate in silence and Ichigo was watching everyone –mainly Rukia- in the same silence while still eating. Rukia had a beautiful laugh, as Ichigo secretly thought, but her laughter disappeared when Orihime took a sandwich with... something on it out of her schoolbag.

"Would you like to try, Kuchiki-san?" She asked.

Rukia wasn't certain if combining all those things she saw in between the bread didn't have a chemical reaction, but according to the fact Orihime was still alive, she decided she could try, "Eh.. Okay, Inoue.." She stammered as Orihime handed her the sandwich. Rukia could see many scared faces around her when she took a deep breath and bit into the pieces of bread filled with everything you can think of. Instead of the disgusted face everyone expected, Rukia smiled.

"This is pretty good. What's in it, Inoue?" She asked, after swallowing it. Everyone looked surprised or rather, not believing at Rukia.

"Oh, you really like it? It has I-forgot-what-kind-of-meat, ketchup, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, ham, chocolate, peanut butter and lots of salt and other stuff I forgot!" Orihime said, cheerfully. Rukia's face turned pale at the thought of what she had just been eating, but remembering it actually tasted good, she bravely took another bite.

"Is that... really... good?" Ichigo asked in disbelieve. Rukia nodded and held the sandwich in front of him, meaning he should try it, "Oh, no, Rukia. I don't want dead!" Rukia swallowed angrily.

"Ichigo, you offend Inoue and her _good_ cooking! You'll eat it!" She said threateningly.

"I don't want to!" He yelled in her face.

"Kuchiki-san, if he doesn't want to eat it, you don't have to force him..." Orihime said quietly.

"Don't worry, Inoue. He'll eat it." Rukia said, still glaring at Ichigo. She took the sandwich in her left hand and pinched his so he couldn't breathe with her other hand. Ichigo was, to say in all honesty, at least surprised by her action but knowing what she was trying, he kept his mouth tightly closed. "Come on, Ichigo.. Say 'ahh'. You know you need to breathe." Rukia inhaled deeply, "Breathe." She exhaled slowly. No longer able to hold his breath, Ichigo opened his mouth to breathe and Rukia directly shoved the sandwich in his throat.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" He shouted after swallowing the food.

"Would have been a pleasant outcome." She grinned evilly. At that moment the school bell rang, but none of the two noticed.

"Should we warn them?" Orihime whispered to Tatsuki.

"Nah. Let them be. Come on, we go." And the other six students left. A couple of moments and shouts later the two stubborn idiots noticed they were left alone

"Good, idiot. Now we're late for class." Rukia said.

"Me? You had to shove that sandwich-thing down my throat!"

"Admit it tasted good!"

"It did not, so why would I?!"

"Because it did!!"

"Did not!!"

"Fine.. Let's go to class, they'll miss us... Me anyway." Rukia picked up her bag and started walking. Ichigo soon followed. They walked in silence until Ichigo spoke,

"If we're not going to hurry and your temper is calmed, can I ask you something stupid now?"

"What's it?" She snorted, not looking at him.

"Why didn't I know you are in a dancing club?" He asked. Rukia shocked. She didn't expect that.

"Who told you that?" She asked, turning to face him.

"The short guy,.. Mizuiro."

"I… Don't know why I didn't tell you. Just forgot, okay? Why do you care anyway?" She asked.

"Don't know. Curiosity, I guess. I told you it was just stupid."

"Um.. Whatever.." She said when they walked in their classroom. Ichigo told the teacher an excuse for them being late and they were forgiven for this time. The lesson continued and after class Rukia went straight home, not wanting more trouble with her brother than she was already in. Everyone knew about her and Ichigo; Tatsuki had told Orihime who told Uryuu and so on, if her brother knew everyone knew a Kuchiki was close friend with some not-rich boy, there would be a lot problems coming up. Byakuya had said 'you should talk less with Kurosaki' and if this all got worse she might never be allowed to speak to Ichigo again. She didn't want that…

_Am I really doing it all wrong?..._

-----------------------------------------------

Bit different from usual or is it just me?

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	10. Meet: Thursday

First, I know I'm terribly late with updating! I lost one favourite _and_ this morning I missed an alert too! I'm not stopping or anything, but school started again three weeks ago and with all my homework I don't have much time left to write! I hate school! I'm in the second grade now and the teachers directly think I don't have anything else to do than stupid homework! >:-l

Farther, I wanted to update this last Friday, on my 14th birthday! But I forgot that birthdays take all you time... I wanted to give you a present on my birthday, not only getting them myself...

And finally, this is also a lot longer than my usual chapters. (I expect ch. 11 to be some shorter again and then 12 long again. I said EXPECT, didn't I?) This one has 3472 words!!!

I'm going to stop talking now. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach, I only borrowed it's characters to make them totally OOC in this chapter! And I'm still Dutch too.

------------------------------------------------------

The past three days, Rukia had learned something. The one who said being grounded is bad for your friendships, was wrong. Very wrong. Rukia had been grounded three days now and she hadn't got in any trouble with friends. Except when you call becoming friends with Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Chad, Mizuiro and even Keigo a problem. And, of course, there was still Ichigo as well, but he was different. Without even doing anything himself, he would make her smile when she was lonely in her room at grounded nights. She would just think about him when she felt alone and automatically smile. He was different. She knew it, though she somewhere didn't want to admit it, she loved him. _Shit, now _that _might be a problem._

But right now she had no time to think about that. Everyone sat in her room –no, only she and Ichigo were sitting, the others were staring and examining around in her room, even Chad and Uryuu found an interest in the rather big space they were in. Rukia was somehow happy Byakuya left for some important meeting in a nearby town that morning and won't be back until Tuesday on maximum, if he'd been there he would have never let any of them in the house at all. She looked at all her friends and sighed sadly. Ichigo heard.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing really.." She said, "It's just.. Nii-sama would have never let them in, you know, I'm happy he's not here."

"Well, I don't think I'd be happy when everyone was messing up my room." He said sarcastically. Rukia laughed quietly but he could still hear a sad tone in her voice, "But, seriously Rukia, there's more going on in that stupid head of yours. Tell me." He said, but he should have known 'stupid head' would come over the wrong way.

"Stupid head?!!" She yelled, making everyone look over at them for a second, but when they noticed it was just 'the always fighting two' fighting again they went back to what they were doing before.

"Yeah, stupid head that thinks too much!!" Ichigo responded.

"Well, maybe you should think some more!!" Rukia said, though she thought, in some sense, he was right. Their fight was forgotten when a sudden yelp was heard. Chizuru had attacked a shocked Orihime in a tight hug. "Chizuru!!!" Rukia yelled, "Let her g--!!!"

"GO!!!!" Tatsuki screamed, punching Chizuru off Orihime.

"W-hat was that?" Mizuiro asked, blinking.

"Don't mention her, she used to do that to me too until nii-sama threatened her life if she'd continue doing that." Rukia said calmly.

"I'm very sorry, miss Kuchiki and… Who are your new friends actually?" Chizuru asked, picker herself up from the ground.

"Ah, right! You don't know yet. Well, on the row.." Rukia said, pointing at the person as she called his/her name, "You already know Ichigo. That's Kojima Mizuiro with the books, the brown haired one is Asano Keigo and Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora or 'Chad' as we also call him, the girl who just punched you is Arisawa Tatsuki and the one you hugged is Inoue Orihime, got that?" Chizuru nodded, "Good. And now, everyone this is Honshou Chizuru."

"Nice to meet you, Honshou-san." Orihime smiled.

"Call me Chizuru, my 'Hime." Chizuru hugged her again, to be punched off be Tatsuki again, "I'm sorry, I just can't help myself sometimes." She apologized.

"It's okay." Orihime said, "But, Kuchiki-san, why's Chizuru-san actually here, calling you 'miss Kuchiki' and I've never seen at school, is that possible?"

"That's right. She's here to watch over me together with Ise Nanao, especially now nii-sama is to a meeting for a couple of days." Rukia explained, not wanting to use the word 'maid'.

"You've got maids???" Keigo asked surprised. There the word was.

"You could call it that." Rukia said.

"But miss Kuchiki is always very nice, don't worry." Nanao entered the room and the conversation.

"You must be Ise Nanao." Tatsuki said.

"Yes, I am." She replied rather cold.

"Nice to meet you, too." Orihime said cheerfully.

"Examining miss Kuchiki's room is okay, but don't make a mess, please." Nanao said, seeing all closet doors open with here and there stuff nearly falling out. Everyone quickly closed the doors and Mizuiro found something.

"Kurosaki, look. I told you she won prizes!" He said, holding two golden cups in the air with an 'I-knew-it'-smile. Ichigo stood up and walked to the drawer Mizuiro had taken the cups out of. It was completely filled with cups and medals. Most noticeable they were all golden.

"R-Rukia… You're really good, aren't you?" He smiled in surprise.

"Guess so…" Was all Rukia replied. All the others came to look at the oh, so interesting drawer and by the view of all the golden they all gasped and turned to look at Rukia.

"You guess so? I'm certain. I don't have so much gold in my whole room, you know." Tatsuki commented. Rukia only smiled nervously.

"When are your lessons? I'd love to come and look at you!" Keigo grinned, making Rukia feel really uncomfortable.

"Tonight….." She said slowly, looking at her feet.

"That's great! We'll all come!" Keigo said before Orihime could speak her thoughts out.

"Well, Asano-kun, I don't think Kuchiki-san likes it if we would come…"

"Eh? Why not?" Keigo lost his previous happiness.

"I don't like it when people watch me dance." Rukia answered, "But if you'd really like to come.. It's okay.."

"No, Kuchiki-san. I don't like to come if you don't like me to come." Orihime said protestingly. Tatsuki nodded, and everyone else soon agreed as well.

"Though, Rukia, are all these prizes form your dancing?" Ichigo asked. He blamed himself for being curious, if she had such a talent, _how_ good was she really?

"Soccer and such are in the drawers below. Yes, these are all prizes for dancing." Rukia said. People might think you'd be happy when you had so many prizes, but she wasn't. She kept staring at her feet as if they were the only things in the world. She truthfully hated all those prizes, one by one, they brought her memories of what she used to think was her talent; playing sports, but she couldn't play them anymore. The prizes she had for the previous sports she had done might be, compared with her dance prizes, only a few but they reminded her of the time she had been lucky with her sports. Sports only. And where is she now? Hating everything she once loved?

"Hey, Rukia! You in there?" Ichigo said rather loudly, pushing her head gently backward, as she didn't say a single word. He immediately got a hit in his face as response. "Okay, you're fine.." He groaned, carefully touching the spot where she hit him. The six other students of Karakura High were used to this, but Chizuru and Nanao had never seen Rukia being so.. violent.

"What the Hell was that good for?!!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo. The violence continued and the two maids were,.. well, surprised to see _miss Kuchiki_ hitting and yelling at someone. Even before Ichigo could finish his sentence, Nanao set the two apart. Sending both of them, despite their protests, downstairs to make up their problems without screaming and slapping. So they went downstairs, but not before Rukia made sure no one was in her room anymore. It was _her_ room after all, no one stayed in there without her watching over. The others decided to go home, it was nearly time for dinner anyway. As there was still only yelling heard downstairs, Nanao went to help the two out their troubles.

"So, what's the whole problem anyway?" She asked coldly.

"He pushed me!!!"

"She didn't listen!!!"

"What a children are you two! I thought you knew better, miss Kuchiki!" That's when it hit Rukia. Nanao was still unknown with the more violent Rukia. She still thought of her as a perfect mannered Kuchiki lady.

"I'm sorry, Nanao-san." Rukia said, looking guilty at the ground, "I'm not the perfect lady I used to be…" She admitted.

"I see that, miss Kuchiki."

"You can also call me Rukia. I don't care."

"As you wish for that, Rukia-san." Now Nanao thought of it, "And since when does Kurosaki call you Rukia only?"

"He never called me anything else." Rukia kept admitting, looking over at Ichigo, "Like I've always called him Ichigo." He looked back at her and their eyes met for a moment. Guilt. That was all he saw in her eyes. _Guilt for what?_ He wondered, _Being herself?_

"You can say Ichigo as well." He said, looking away from Rukia. When Chizuru also entered, everything was soon admitted. With everything meaning _everything_ this time. From name-calling to motorcycles. Chizuru already knew about the racing and thus reacted way more calm than the nearly shocked Nanao. But after a while both maids found themselves on a point where they agreed not to tell Byakuya anything about anything. When Ichigo went home, around seven o'clock already late for dinner, everything was made up. More than only their fight from earlier, but also Rukia's troubles. Anyway until Byakuya returned and would screw everything up again.

When he came home he found a note with a simple text on it;

"_You're late. Go buy your own food. We're on father-daughter dinner. Daddy._"

Ichigo sighed, took his wallet and walked to the nearest café to buy something to eat. On his way back he found himself eating from the little bowl of ramen with the plastic chopsticks he got with it. Damn his eyes who kept telling him he couldn't see where he was going. He was just being hungry, okay?! An all blinding light out of the darkness made him realise he was in front of the school and the school's gym hall was where the lights suddenly came from. Feeling slightly curious who was in the school, at this time of the day, when most small children were already sleeping, he walked farther toward the school. When he peeked through the open door he saw a few girls dancing in an elegant yet powerful way. As he walked farther, he saw more and more girls appearing. With somewhere in the middle; Kuchiki Rukia. It was impossible to miss her. Some of the girls danced somewhat shy, not moving their whole body with their movements, but Rukia made sure everyone knew she was there as she danced. Ichigo didn't recognize what song all those girls were dancing on, but it was pretty up-tempo. As he watched Rukia, he nearly dropped the bowl of ramen, which was already empty by now, but still if he'd drop it... She would notice and directly_ kick_ him out. He tightened his grip on the bowl at only the thought of her kicking. He continued to watch the small girl as the music got some slower to make place for a small instrumental bridge. Really, at this, even he acknowledged she was really, _really_ good. You could almost see her _through_ the other dancers. Her moving was just that little bit different from the others that made her win prizes. And that smile… like she was having the most wonderful dream… She really must be talented, she had the _never_ showing any interest guy, Ichigo, looking at her like she was all on the world with her graceful moves and smile of a goddess. The little seducer! Did she got _him, Kurosaki Ichigo_ falling in… ew… Love?.. When Rukia made a final quick pirouette, she saw the orange-haired spy. The small moment her turn allowed her to look in his direction, her shocked eyes met his. When the music stopped Rukia said a quick 'back in five' and she disappeared from everyone's sight. Her angry footsteps could be heard, soon followed by a small yelp and the sound of a breaking bowl.

"What the Hell are you doing here?!!" Rukia had dragged Ichigo outside the building.

"Nothing in particular." He replied coldly, "If I said I was walking by and just wondered who was in the school at this time, you won't believe me anyway."

"I don't indeed." She said. Sure.. he nearly forgot how stubborn she was… Just like himself…

"Well, what do you think then?" He asked in annoyance.

"Looking. Or spying."

"I didn't even know there were such dance lessons in school! It just happened to be you and your friends in there!" He said. The moment he finished his sentence, Rukia looked at the grass beneath her feet.

"They ain't friends." She whispered.

"Huh?" That caught him off guard. He expected yelling, no whispering, "They ain't friends?" He questioned.

She nodded, "They already didn't like me much and 'cause I win all 'their' prizes they just ignore me, even when I have to show or tell them something." She kept looking downward, looking like she was about to fall down on the floor. She turned her head away so he couldn't see the salty water-like liquid welling up in her eyes, feeling suddenly weak in her knees and the cold running all over her fragile body, she shivered. As the feeling of a life-long loneliness overcame her, she whimpered softly.

"Hey? R-Rukia?.." Ichigo asked, worried about her sudden breakdown in tears, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, "Nothing really." She managed to say.

"Rukia! Don't lie." He said. She turned her head so that she looked right in his determined-to-know-the-truth eyes, only for a few moments before looking away again.

"I'm a mess, Ichigo." She said softly. Her broken voice and watery eyes hurting him somewhere deep inside.

"Explanation, please." He said shortly, making sure he didn't say anything wrong as he had no idea what was going on in her head. Neither did he really know what he was thinking himself. Ow, his head hurt so.

"Do you know how utter loneliness feels?.." She asked, not waiting for an answer or even looking at him, she continued, "When it's all you have, you won't even notice. But when I got such nice friends, I realised how empty I am. I'm not worth your friendship. When I dance, I forget it all, I only concentrate on the music.." She smiled sadly, "It's not your fault, Ichigo, but talking about it just hurts so much. But I-I should not show such weakness as to cry." She said whipping her tears away once again, though it didn't help much, new tears already streaming down her face.

"It okay to cry, Rukia." He calmed her, one hand resting on her cheek as he whipped some of her tears away with his thumb.

"But I should not cry, showing emotions is for the weak ones." Rukia said. She again looked at him for a moment, then closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling down her face.

"Is that what your idiotic brother talked into your head?! Rukia, everyone cries, just like everyone smiles!" Ichigo protested.

"Every _normal_ person does. A Kuchiki doesn't. And nii-sama isn't idiotic!" She said, as good as succeeding in holding back her tears.

"Then, what makes you so different? You're human too, aren't you?" He said firmly, achieving a nod from the small girl, "Every human has emotions! Every single human, no matter how stupid they are, should have the right to show them! You too, Rukia." His voice softened as he spoke the last words. He looked in her eyes and she looked right back, her eyes speaking the words her mouth didn't pronounce, 'I know.'. "Rukia, don't let your brother rule _your_ life. Be yourself... With the people.. who are there for you…"

"Could you tell me then,.. who are the people who _really_ care for me?" She asked, slightly confused. Care for her? When she thought of it, 'to care' was something practically new for her. How could she understand all this, these emotions, if no one helps her? And.. did she… Did she really _love_ Ichigo? Or was it just the feeling of real friendship she felt? She didn't know it anymore.

Ichigo just looked at her as if not certain what to say or do. He somehow felt that every second he said nothing, Rukia's hope for care and love grew less and less. She had impressed him, in some way. Her personality was so strong that after so many years of being forced into a corner where no feelings mattered, she still was the same, in fact, as all others. She did not become the pleasant-mannered lady everyone wanted her to be. Towards her brother and such she might pretend to be, but in reality she still was the more rude-mannered Rukia she was born as. He might not have known her back then, yet he was sure that was who she really was. That was probably the thing he loved most about her; her strong personality. That may not get lost! He just did the first thing what came up in his mind. His hand found it's way down her cheek to her neck, pulling her some closer. He briefly touched her lips with his. Rukia was just being too shocked to do anything before he had already pulled way again. "Me, for example." He whispered, so softly she could barely hear it.

"I-Ichigo?.." She was unsure if that had just happened for real or it had been her imagination, "Can I ask something stupid now?" She said, her mind running full of questions.

"Everything you want to ask." He said, not looking at her, like she looked at him, but looking away with a slight pink on his cheeks of which he hoped she could not see due to the darkness.

"Was that a 'I-love-you'-kiss, or a 'Poor-little-girl-needs-to-be-cheered-dunno-what-to-do-else'-kiss?" She asked making a weird yet unsure face. Ichigo first looked confused, then angry, then a thinking face, finally he came up with a stupid answer;

"What do you want it to be?" He asked. But no reply, "Rukia!"

"Yes?" She asked, pretending to be oblivious about what had just happened. He gave her an annoyed look.

"Could you understand that I'd like to know what you see me as now?!" He asked, sounding like he _really _had enough of her silence.

"Ichigo, I l-…" She swallowed her words. She couldn't do this. Anything, but not this, "I just don't know…" She said honestly, looking downwards. How could she ever tell him? Unlike most girls, she never lived on emotions; she lived on logic. She was strong. Yes, sure, she _was_ strong. But seemingly not when it was about emotion. Lately she had also become very uncertain. Of emotions she knew nothing, as they had never been important. But she thought what she felt was love, and logic agreed. Though she knew _both of them_ would rather not admit it, they were pretty much alike.

"Rukia, come on! You know what you think, don't you?" He said. Oh, damn his (a little more) sensitive side! She couldn't say she did not like him! She couldn't say she did like him! Byakuya would never allow them to be together, anyway!..

"I can't, idiot!" She threw off her soft side, "You've just seen a side of me you'll never see again! I'm not made to love!" Her voice was strong but in her eyes tears were welling up again.

"But you do, don't you?!?"

"I do, Ichigo. Please go home. Love you, goodbye." And she ran back into the school's gym. He at first wanted to follow her, but then he remembered she had clearly asked him not to. Well, at least he got his answer, so he went home with a satisfied smile on his face. But somewhere in the back of his head, he felt worry for Rukia; She only kept running away for what she thought or felt, only thinking about her 'Nii-sama' and other royalties. That wouldn't make things easier, not for her and not for himself either. Speeding up his paces a little and shaking the thoughts off he walked around the corner

disappearing from Rukia sight. She held her hand over her lips, secretly wanting Ichigo's back there. But that was impossible, she knew it! That moment should have never happened! And she should have convinced him she wasn't interested, not admitting she did! This was all wrong! It couldn't! It shouldn't! She was a Kuchiki! She should never have let it come this far! When her dancing teacher called her, she decided to let it be. But the day after would be Hell! Tomorrow was the day she'd go to his house and family!

--------------------------------------------------------

HaHaHa!!! You're happy now, aren't you? No? Well then that's you problem, 'cause I think it turned out pretty okay...

I actually planned their first lip-meeting in ch. 12 or 13, but it somehow came here... Well, more drama for then! HaHa! I'm evil today, you want to know what's going to happen, don't you? It's not that interesting. Actually I came to the conclusion this whole story is pretty plot-less...

Oh! Nearly forgotten (it's about half past twelve now, so I forget things) I got another weird fic idea!!!! You know what comming now, ne?:

'Rukia is a girl who barely ever speaks, due to terrible things that had happened in her life; her mother died from a serious disease, her sister(Hisana) and her sis' man(Byakuya) soon after died in a car accident leaving her and a depressed father alone. Her father didn't pay her a lot attention, letting her do all the work and nearly never speaking to her. She only spoke in school, but not a lot either as she didn't have many friends to talk to next to the lessons. At an age of eleven, she ran off to find a better place to live. She didn't go to school any longer and began to speak less and less, writing or drawing(Chappy) to explain what she means. One day, when she's fifteen, she meets an orange-haired boy called Ichigo. She finds her place to live in his sisters' room, but still doesn't want to speak. He is determinded to make her talk again and even drags her allong to school to force her to say something. His friends become her friends as well and words begin to return to her. But Ichigo will be the first she peaks whole sentences to.' That's the looooong summary I wrote in TextEditor but I aIso got some weird(weird, weird, ultra weird) Idea's for when she speaks again. Not telling them, you first got to tell me if people would read something like that.

Well, I've got to sleep now, so.. Review, okay?


	11. Meet: Kurosaki's

Do you want to know what I did? I made you all wait for _two months!!_ I'm so terribly sorry!! But I really had no time, and the hour a day that I did have I was just inspirationless. I wrote mast of this in the vocation recently but even then I was busy with Christmas, New Year and birthdays as well. (btw, it might be al little late but I hope you all had a merry Christmas and I wish you a happy new year!!!) Anyway, I just finished this new chapter and ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach and I'm still Dutch too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Ichigo, please don't tell them. I don't think anyone but us should know yet._' The words the raven-haired girl had said that morning ran through his head as he carefully(for any flying fathers) opened the door of his house with the same girl right behind him, again..

"Hello, I'm Kuchiki Rukia." She smiled sweetly at the Kurosaki man who had just been kicked against the wall by his own first born.

He jumped up, "Hellooooo! I'm Kurosaki Isshin! The father of that grumpy carrot next to you! Oww…" And was smacked down again by a little black-haired girl. Rukia blinked a few times in confusion.

"Don't mention him, dad is insane. I'm Karin and this is my twin sister Yuzu." She said, pointing at a brown-haired, shy-looking girl who stood behind her.

"Nice to meet you!" Yuzu cheered. Rukia smiled nicely and bent down to the gilrs' height, thought it wasn't a long way down, Rukia wasn't a lot taller than the girls were.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Said Rukia in a cheerful voice with a bright smile appearing on her face. Ichigo still stood a little behind all others, just dumbfounded about how Rukia didn't seem to mind his mentally sick father and continued on smiling with his sisters…

"Nice choice, son!" Isshin popped up behind Ichigo, who directly knocked his father in his face for only daring to even _think_ such a thing! Let alone _say it out loud_! Nervously he looked over at Rukia who, luckily for him, was still talking to Yuzu and Karin and didn't appear to have noticed the comment of that crazy, perverted dad of his. Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Ichigo! I'm hungry!!" Rukia shouted in a commanding tone, snapping him back into reality.

"Oh, I'll make you something!" Yuzu said before Ichigo could.

"Really?" Rukia wondered, _Isn't Yuzu a little young,, and short for cooking?_

Yuzu just nodded with a smile and then went to the kitchen with Rukia looking after her.

"She always cooks since mom's death." Ichigo said, seeing Rukia's concerned face. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and back to Yuzu.

"Oh…" Was all she said in the process. Rukia was silent for a while.. "Show me the house while she cooks!!" She commanded, changing the subject. As Ichigo didn't appear to be planning to move a single foot an inch forwards, she pushed him to the stairs, making him go upstairs and walked after him, leaving Karin and an evil-grinning Isshin behind. Though the house was certainly not as big as Byakuya's, Rukia was sure she'd get lost without Ichigo,, or anyone else who knew the house, of course.. Upstairs Ichigo showed her the twins' room (a sweet little girls' room in soft blue), Isshin's room (where he barely dared to enter and Rukia ran out when she had only quickly looked around her yet, **ter-ri-fy-ing**), a bathroom, a room used as an enormous closet and now they stood in front of a room with a blue and white 15 on the door.. _Must be his room.._ Rukia guessed, being 99.9 sure of it.

"And last but sure not least, my room.!." Ichigo introduced his room, opening the door. _I knew it. Haha.._ Rukia though, evilly. She followed Ichigo into his room.

"Yeah! My room is bigger!!" She teased, running to his bed and jumping on it.

"I can't help it that my family isn't as rich as yours! And get off my bed! Now!!!"

"Where else can I sit?!?"

"Perhaps on the floor?!"

"Then I'd rather sit on that crappy chair behind your bureau, there!" Rukia yelled, pointing at the blue seat.

"Then go sit there!"

"Why would I??"

"Because you're not allowed on my bed!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause… 'Cause I say so!!" This was not going the right way for Ichigo, and he knew it..

"You don't know any better reason, do you??" She grinned. Ichigo looked annoyedly at the little girl who was about to win this. After a while of staring daggers at her, Ichigo let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine be that way.." He grunted, sitting down on the other edge of his bed himself, "but if my idiot father gets any idea's, you're to deal with them alone.." Rukia was about to say something when Yuzu appeared in the doorpost.

"Rukia-chan,, I've made you some cookies. There're enough for you too, bro." She said, looking at each of the stubborn teens.

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan! I'm coming!" Rukia said cheerful, standing up and following the little girl back to the kitchen. Ichigo stayed in his room for a while, wondering how the raven-haired girl could switch from angry to cheerful so fast.. "Ichigo!! Your sister made cookies for you!! Get over here!!" He heard coming from downstairs. He decided he didn't want to get Rukia upset again and just did what she told him to with another deep defeated sigh.

"Girls…" He muttered while walking down the stairs.

"Hi, Ichigo! The cookies are delicious, really, your sister is great!" Rukia said while eating cookies.

"Rukia-chan.. You could stop praising me, please.." Yuzu said, who already had a million compliments from the other girl.. Rukia looked a bit confused at the small girl who just made the most delicious cookies she had ever eaten before.

"Yeah, Rukia.. Gone soft??" Ichigo asked, grinning a little. Rukia's smile directly fell from her face.

"Ichigo,, eat your cookies fast or I might just push them through your throat.!." She threatened, crushing the cookie she held in her hand.

"Go ahead." Said Karin, who just walked into the kitchen. "Are there cookies for me too??" She asked.

"Sure!" Yuzu said, taking another plate with some cookies from the dresser and putting on the table. "Here they are!"

"Thanks." The other twin said, sitting down. There was a long silence. Everyone, including Yuzu and Ichigo who finally sat down, was eating cookies and drinking something. Rukia was the first to finish, as she was the first to stat eating as well. She put her plate back on the dresser as well as her empty glass.

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan. That were the best cookies I ever tasted, truly!" She said, sitting down again.

"Is my dear Rukia-chan happy??" Isshin popped out of the blue.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. You really have wonderful children." Rukia said with a little overdone but true smile.

"Will you stay for dinner??" He asked putting on poor puppy-eyes.

"Alright.. My brother isn't home anyway.." She smiled again.

"YAY!!" Isshin called out, jumping back to the living room.

"Ney, Rukia-chan, dad likes you!" Yuzu said, making said raven-haired girl blush a little..

"Possible.. But he's always that way." Karin said, putting her plates away and walking to the living room as well, muttering a little "Thanks for the cookies, Yuzu." in the progress.

"Rukia-chan??" Yuzu asked, looking strange at the said girl.

"Uh? Oh, sorry,, I spaced off a little, didn't I??" Rukia said as she woke out thoughts.

"Anyway, I'll start making dinner then!" Yuzu said joyfully.

"Alright. Ichigo and me will go back to his room so we won't distract you from your cooking, okay?.."

"Really?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yes, really!" Rukia said strictly. Ichigo stood up and put his plate on Karin's, walking to Rukia afterwards.

"Fine.. Come on, then.." He said, walking on to his room without really paying attention to the girl.

Back in Ichigo's room Rukia sat down in the seat next to the bureau. For some reason,, she didn't feel like squabbling again.

"You were awfully quiet while eating those cookies, Ichigo.." She said when he sat down on his bed again.

"Shut up. So were you.." He answered.

"I was not! I was just thinking!"

"About??"

"About.. Well,, did you know you're actually really lucky to have a family like this?.." She said. Seeing Ichigo's 'I-don't-get-it'-face, she continued, "You know.. As far as I remember, my brother has always been more of a father to me, which made me the only child.. I was pretty lonely for a long while, you know?.. I was always busy and never had time for friends and such.. You're free.." She said, finding it hard to explain. Ichigo fell silent. Not that he was 'lucky' as she had called it, but that she had been so alone.. That actually had to be terrible.. He searched for words to say for a little while.

"You're not alone anymore, Rukia. Forget the past.. And I know that's hard, but you should try to, really…" Was what he finally said.

"I'm trying to.. And it's working bit by bit,, thanks to you and the others, who are my friends now.." She told him, not being able to say what she was planning to say further because Yuzu called form downstairs that dinner was ready. She stood up, but Ichigo grabbed her by her arm and stopped her. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Rukia. If you ever want to tell some one about whatever; I'm here for you, okay? You're _not_ alone." He said. Rukia's eyes felt watery

and she smile sweetly.

"I know, Ichigo, I know." She said giving him a little kiss back. "Now, act like yourself again, we're going downstairs! Dinner is getting cold!" She added, practically ruining the moment.

"Yes, miss." Ichigo said sarcastically,, and he smiled.

Downstairs everyone sat at the table already, waiting for the two to get there too. While dining all five talked and laughed some. Rukia felt like she was home. A real home, where she was wanted. But after dinner she had to go home. With a little protest in her heart, she put on her shoes and coat after thanking everyone for the good day.

"I'll bring her home." Ichigo said, shortly.

"What are you planning, son??" Isshin asked with a stupid grin on.

"Nothing! You never know what's out there!" Ichigo defended.

"Yeah, sure, son.." Isshin said like her absolutely -not- believed him.

"Ignore him. Let's go, Rukia." And they left. Just in front of her house they stopped and talked a little more than done already.

"Would you like to come to my race tomorrow again?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure! I'd love too, but I've got to go now. Bye! You come pick me up tomorrow?" She answered.

"Fine with me. See you then!" He said and he walked away. Rukia looked after him for a while and then went inside her own house where Chizuru was waiting with a seemingly question-list ready. The rest of the night was spent answering these questions and just some further random talking. Then the girl slept, dreaming beautifully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soo, that was it! And it might take another while before the next chapter comes 'cause I've decided to start writing that story in which Rukia doesn't want to talk etc. So I guess I'm going to post that first and I don't know how much time I'm gonna have. Ideas for a title for that story are much appreciated too. And I'm actually planning on finally finishing one of the one-shots I have unfinished too, but if it takes too long, I probably won't..

Anyway,, please review!!!


End file.
